Drabblezinhas para você! :D
by Mumucow xD
Summary: Uma do glee, Kurt/Blaine, inspirada na cena do Baby, It's cold Outside, o que aconteceu depois de professor Schuester ter saido?Outra uma PadAckles, inspirada numa musica que acho perfeita para o Jensen e o Jay, Lucky do Jason Mraz .
1. Chapter 1

Título: Drabblezinhas para você! :D

Beta: Galatea!Obrigada por ser minha beta por duas drabbles

Avisos: Tem slash, relacionamento entre dois homens, Ninguém é meu, infelizmente, é só uma prendinha para minha mãe.

* * *

Kurt/Blaine – Baby, it's cold outside

[P.O.V] Kurt

O que teria acontecido se o professor Schuester não tivesse entrado naquele momento?

O que Blaine poderia ter feito?

O que eu gostaria que ele tivesse feito!

Não posso pensar essas coisas, não agora, não tenho a certeza de que ele gosta de mim e temos as Regionais, não posso me desconcentrar, tenho de me preparar.

E no entanto converso sobre presente e prendas com o professor Schuester. Ele quer dar algo para a treinadora Sue. Sou bom com conselhos. E essa conversa só me deu vontade de sair um pouco.

E lá fora, no imenso frio que fazia, depois de alguns passos esbarro com alguém _muito_ familiar.

- Me desculpe … Blaine.

- Não faz mal algum, eu não me importo, estava mesmo à sua procura.

- A sério? – Fiquei um pouco entusiasmado por ele andar à minha procura, mas esse entusiasmo rapidamente desapareceu, podia não ser nada, mas ao fim de pouco tempo é que me apercebi de que ele me tinha dado suas mãos quentes. Como ele conseguia com aquele frio que fazia?

- Venha! Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa – Quando dei por mim estava correndo com ele, de mão dada, no meio da neve. Eu nem via por onde passava, apenas me deixava levar. Estava mesmo apaixonado, não o podia negar, mas também não poderia deixar que ele percebesse.

Apercebi-me de que tínhamos parado de correr quando choquei contra ele, corei ainda mais.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, me desculpe – sempre que estava perto dele me desculpava por tudo e por nada.

- Não acha lindo? – Quando realmente vi a paisagem à nossa volta, fiquei espantado, tudo estava branco, não mais via o colégio ou algum edifício, completamente fabuloso.

O lago à nossa frente completamente congelado.

- Absolutamente lindo! Mas porque me trouxe aqui? – sério minha curiosidade às vezes me irrita, porque não podia ficar calado a observar a paisagem à minha frente, ambas as paisagens.

- Adoro isso em você! Sua curiosidade, adoro tudo em você!

- Que você quer dizer com isso? – Agora eu estava realmente vermelho e o olhando nos olhos mais vermelho fiquei, acabei olhando para o lado para não continuar a encara-lo.

- Quero dizer isso – Ele segurou minha face fazendo-me olhar bem nos olhos dele e o vi aproximando seu rosto do meu até que fechei os olhos e senti os seus lábios nos meus. Agora estava nas nuvens, não mais senti ao frio que fazia pois tinha o corpo dele junto do meu me aquecendo.

_I really can't stay - But baby it's cold outside_

_(Não posso mesmo ficar - Baby, está frio lá fora)_

_I've got to go away - But baby it's cold outside_

_(Tenho que ir embora - Baby, está frio lá fora)_

_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in_

_(Essa noite tem sido... - tem sido esperar que você aparecesse)_

_So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

_(...tão agradável - Eu vou segurar suas mãos, elas estão geladas)_

_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry_

_(Minha mãe vai ficar preocupada - Docinho, não se preocupe)_

_And my father will be pacing the floor - Just listen to the fireplace roar_

_(E meu pai vai ficar andando de um lado pro outro - Ouça o barulho da lenha queimando na lareira)_

_So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry_

_(Então, é melhor eu me apressar - Docinho, por favor, não tenha pressa)_

_Well maybe just a half a drink more - Just put some record on while I pour_

_(Bem, talvez só mais meio drinque… - Coloque um disco pra tocar enquanto eu sirvo)_

_All the neighbors might think - But baby, it's bad out there_

_(O que os vizinhos podem pensar? - Baby, o tempo está ruim lá fora)_

_Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there_

_(Me diga o que tem nesse drinque? - Você não vai conseguir chamar um táxi lá fora)_

_Oh I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now_

_(Eu queria saber como... - seus olhos estão brilhando agora)_

_To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

_(...quebrar esse encanto - Eu vou tirar o seu chapéu agora, seu cabelo está ótimo)_

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move a little closer_

_(Eu devia dizer não, não senhor! - Se importa se eu chegar mais perto?)_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride_

_(Pelo menos vou dizer que tentei... - Por que ferir meus sentimentos assim?)_

_I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out_

_(Eu realmente não posso ficar - Baby, não tente resistir)_

_Ohh, but it's cold outside_

_(Baby... - Mas está frio lá fora!)_

_I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside_

_(Eu simplesmente devo ir - Mas baby, está frio lá fora)_

_The answer is no - But baby, it's cold outside out there_

_(A resposta é não! - Mas baby, está frio lá fora!)_

_Oh this welcome has been - So lucky that you dropped in_

_(Você tem sido... - tão sortudo por você ter aparecido)_

_So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm_

_(...tão legal e acolhedor - Olhe pela janela, não está nada fácil)_

_My sister will be suspicious - God, your lips look so delicious_

_(Minha irmã vai desconfiar - Deus, seus lábios parecem deliciosos!)_

_My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore_

_(Meu irmão vai estar lá parado na porta - ...ondas num mar tropical)_

_Oh my maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Oh baby you're so delicious_

_(Minha tia tem uma mente poluída - Deus, seus lábios são deliciosos!)_

_Well maybe just cigarretes more - Never such a blizzard before_

_(Bem, talvez só mais um cigarro... - Oh, nunca houve uma nevasca como essa!)_

_Oh I've got to go home - You'll freeze out there_

_(Eu tenho que ir para casa - Baby, você vai congelar lá fora!)_

_Say, lend me a comb - It's up to your knees out there_

_(Vamos, me empreste seu casaco? - E seus joelhos, como vão ficar lá fora?)_

_You've really been grand - I swell when you touch my hand_

_(Você realmente tem sido ótimo... - Eu chego a tremer quando você pega minha mão)_

_But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me_

_(Mas você não percebe? - Como você pode fazer isso comigo?)_

_Oh,there's bound to be talk tomorrow - Making my lifelong sorrow_

_(Isso vai dar o que falar amanhã... - Pense na minha vida de tristezas)_

_Well at least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died_

_(Pelo menos vai haver motivo... - se você pegar pneumonia e morrer)_

_But I really can't stay - Get over that old out_

_(Eu realmente não posso ficar - Deixa pra lá essa velha desculpa...)_

_Ohh, baby it's cold outside_

_(Baby está frio lá fora)_


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen/Jared – Lucky (Jason Mraz)

Ninguém sabe qual é a sensação de estar apaixonado por seu melhor amigo.

Não sabermos se somos correspondidos ou não, uma tortura dolorosa para nosso coração, o medo de estragar uma amizade que não queremos estragar a todo o custo.

É preferível sofrer de um amor impossível, mas ter uma amizade duradoura, indispensável.

E tudo tem um lado bom. Estar apaixonado por seu melhor amigo pode ter vantagens, é mais fácil estar perto da pessoa amada sem ter de arranjar uma desculpa esfarrapada para podermos estar perto e tocar, esperando que algum dia apareça alguém que substitua essa pessoa.

No entanto, como é óbvio ele não é esquecido de todo e temos sempre a esperança de que ele retribua esse amor à muito existente.

No nosso caso temos a sorte de que ambos nos amamos e sabemos disso.

Matamos as saudades sabendo que estamos no coração um do outro.

Quando estamos juntos, ai tudo se torna mais fácil. Cada beijo de despedida tem outro em seguida, mas acabamos por nos despedir e ainda querer mais um beijo, estar nos braços um do outro para sempre, prometendo um ao outro que sempre estaremos juntos.

Até chegarmos onde chegamos percorremos vários caminhos, mas o concluímos juntos e assim ficaremos para sempre, porque somos melhores amigos e... amantes.

_Do you hear me talking to you_

_(Você me escuta falando com você?)_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_(Através da água, através do oceano azul)_

_Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying_

_(Debaixo do céu aberto, a, cara, baby, estou tentando)_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_(Garoto eu ouço você em meus sonhos)_

_I feel you whisper across the sea_

_(Sinto você sussurrar através do mar)_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_(Mantenho você comigo, em meu coração)_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_(Você torna mais fácil quando a vida fica difícil)_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_(Tenho sorte de estar apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo)_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_(Sorte de estar onde tenho estado)_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_(Sorte de estar voltando para casa)_

_They don't know how long it takes_

_(Eles não sabem quanto tempo demora)_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_(Esperando por um amor como este)_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_(Cada vez que dizemos adeus)_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_(Eu queria mais um beijo)_

_I wait for you I promise you, I will_

_(Eu espero por você, eu prometo, eu vou esperar)_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_(Tenho sorte de estar apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo)_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_(Sorte de estar onde tenho estado)_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_(Sorte de estar voltando para casa)_

_I'm lucky we're in love every way_

_(Tenho sorte de estarmos nos amando de todas as formas)_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_(Sorte de ter ficado onde nós ficamos)_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_(Sorte de estar voltando para casa um dia desses)_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_(E então estou navegando pelo mar)_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_(Para uma ilha onde nos encontraremos)_

_You'll hear the music, fill the air_

_(Você irá ouvir a música, sentir o ar)_

_I put a flower in your hair_

_(Eu coloco uma flor em seus cabelos)_

_And though the breeze is through the trees_

_(E embora a brisa esteja através das árvores)_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_(Se movem bastante, você é tudo o que vejo)_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_(Enquanto o mundo gira a nossa volta)_

_You hold me right here right now_

_(Você me abraça aqui, agora)_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_(Tenho sorte de estar apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo)_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_(Sorte de estar onde tenho estado)_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_(Sorte de estar voltando para casa)_

_I'm lucky we're in love every way_

_(Tenho sorte de estarmos nos amando de todas as formas)_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_(Sortudo de ter ficado onde nós ficamos)_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_(Sortudo de estar voltando para casa um dia desses)_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooooh __ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_

* * *

_Duas Drabbles, para minha mãe/Beta Ivys, bjs pra voce e bom natal espero que goste


End file.
